Mugman- the Evil Slayer
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is an AU where Cuphead had made a deal with the Devil behind Mug's back. Double or nothing if they don't join him. As you can see, Mug wasn't very happy.


This was it, Cup and Mug were in the Devil's chambers. "Okay boys," the Devil said. "I see you have defeated that pathetic King Dice and have all the souls." He held out his, claw. "But, the time for fun is over, hand over the souls!" The boys gulped, but Mugman had the souls and he wasn't going to give them up without a fight.

Especially Cala's, " _Muggy. Whatever you do, don't let the Devil take my soul, please._ " He remember her saying.

'I made a promise!' He thought, 'I've got two things in this world; my word and my balls, and I break them for no one!'

"Mug, come on! Hand them over," Cuphead said, Mug had lowered his head and shot at the Devil. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MUG?"

"So, You Are Welshing On Me!" Said the Devil.

"You Damn Right!" Said Mug, he pointed his finger at Cuphead. "It Was Your Fault That We're In This Damn Position In The First Place Cup!"

"What Do You Mean?" Mug smacked Cup upside the head.

"You don't know what I mean?"

"Boys, boys, boys." Said the Devil.

"ZIP IT! HORN BOY!" Said Mug, "okay let's talk about how we got here! One: we were told Not to go to the casino. Two: where'd you get the money I don't know. Lastly: You. Bet. Our. SOULS! Really? Really? Now do you understand, why I'm pissed off at you? You think that souls can just be handed over! I'm not surprised that you want to hand mine over."

"Mug, stop being selfish!" Mug decked Cup so hard he cracked.

"I'M BEING SELFISH? I WANT TO SAVE MY AND OTHERS SOULS!" He throttled Cuphead and just hit him with punches. The last one knocked Cup out, then he started to spit out blood because Cup did get in a good hit. Then he glared at the Devil, who smiled at him. "Don't. Even. Try It!"

"I Was Just Going To Say I Was Impressed."

"I'm Not Joining You! Ring The Bell! Let's Go!"

* * *

After the Devil's epic beatdown, Mugman burned the contracts and drug Cuphead back to the Inkwell Isle. He told everyone what happened, that they were free and of Cuphead's betrayal. Everyone were in shock, why would Cuphead betray them like this? "He had the audacity to call me selfish. Because I wanted to save your souls."

"He… had… offered… me… a deal." Moaned Cup.

"WHAT?"

"Double or nothing."

"What was the bet?"

"That we wouldn't…"

"Join him." Finished King Dice.

"YOU!"

"Nice to see you proved him wrong." Mug glared at him. "Oh don't look at me like that. Satan sent me to thank you for defeating his son."

"His son?"

"Devil's the son of Satan." Said Elder Kettle.

"What? Don't tell me we have to face him now." King Dice just laughed evilly.

"Not yet, but you soon will." He said and disappeared. Mugman just sighed then limped to the hospital.

"Mug! Wait, we can win this one!"

"Leave me alone!" Mug pushed him off.

"Mug, we're brothers!"

"MY brother wouldn't put up our souls from grabs!" Mug said, "once you find him, tell him I'm in the hospital." With that he left staggering as he was walking away. Cala went over to him and carried him, "Cala?"

"You're going to need all the help you can get." She said.

* * *

A month later, in a boxing gym, Mugman was training. He was going through katas, kicks, punches, jumps and flips. He was lifting weights and studying spells that would stop Satan and King Dice from trying to take over the Isle. Within that month, Mugman had gained some muscle and skill. He changed the way he looked he was now wearing bike shorts and boots. He was slightly taller and was finally in a serious relationship with Cala.

But for Cuphead, life wasn't peaches and cream for him. He was basically shunned because of what he did, or almost did. He knew he was in the wrong but this was a lot of money. He knew he had to redeem himself. But he didn't know how, it was at that time their cousin, Caffe Latte, a coffee cup from France dressed in a polo, bike shorts and boots showed up.

"Caffe?" Said Mug, Caffe was in shocked at how his cousin looked now.

"Muggy? Is Zat You?" He said, the two hugged tightly.

"How are you doing?"

"I am fine, how are you?"

"Have I got a story for you." Mug sighed and told Caffe everything.

"So, you mean to tell me he bet your soul and you were the selfish one when you tried to protect them?"

"Yep."

"Mon Dieu, is 'e an idiot?"

"I think he was dropped on his head."

"So, what now?"

"Well, I'm basically training so we could be ready for Satan."

"And that _idiot de cube dirigé_ King Dice is going to want revenge."

"Yep."

"Well, I will do everything to help you Muggy. So, who is Cala?" Mug blushed.

"H-How did you know about her?" Caffe just smirked.

"Oh hon, hon, hon!" He laughed, "es eet serious?" Mug turned redder, "OH Et Ees!"

"Will Ya Stop Teasing Me? Gees! Alright, I'll tell you about her!" So Mug told Caffe everything about Cala the French mug was in shock.

' _Shy-Mug got a girlfriend? And Elder Kettle never told me?_ ' Then Mug got up and went to his locker and showed Caffe a ring.

"I'm planning on asking her to marry me." He said, "but…"

"You do not know if you should? Do you not love her?"

"Yeah, I love her. But, it's not that. I don't know how she feels about me."

"Have you tried asking her?"

"Never got up the nerve."

"Mon Dieu, _C'est pourquoi je te taquine tellement Muggy_!" Mug just sighed, "here's what you are going to do; you are going to call her up. You are going to take her out on a nice date, dinner, dancing, _Les neuf mètres._ Zen, you are going to get on your knee, show her ze ring and ask; _veux-tu m'épouser_? If she says 'yes', which I know she will, I want to be invited to ze wedding."

"But what if she says 'no'?"

"Muggy, she will not say 'no'." Mug sighed and went to get cleaned up and Caffe had a suit for him.

"What's this?"

"One of my suits when I was given the _Médaille d'honneur pour le courage et l'héroïsme_." It was a nice suit and boots. He handed the suit to Mug and he started to get dressed. When Mug walked out, he was looking good. " _Excellent! Tu es magnifique_!"

"Okay, wish me luck."

"By ze way, I am going to see ze Elder and maybe talk some sense into _Cet idiot Cuphead_."

"Bonne... chance?" Mug said, unsure of what he was saying. Caffe smiled and nodded. Then Mug left, Caffe grabbed his phone and called up his friend.

"Kon'nichiwa Porushe, konbanwa." He said.

[Bonsoir Caffe, comment vas-tu?] She said.

"I am fine, I need a favor."

[What is it?] So he told her everything, [ Maguman wa satan to tatakau tsumoridesu ka? Dōshite?]

"Because he is coming to 'thank' him for beating his son."

[HIS SON?]

"Oui."

[Soshite, ano damukingudaisu wa tada issho ni asonde iru nodesu ka?]

"Oui." Caffe sighed.

[What do you need?]

"You to train him."

[It will be my pleasure.]

"Merci beaucoup Porsha."

* * *

 **French terms**

Mon Dieu - Good Heavens

idiot de cube dirigé - Silly six headed

C'est pourquoi je te taquine tellement Muggy -This is why I tease you Muggy

Les neuf mètres - The nine meters

veux-tu m'épouser- Would you marry me

Médaille d'honneur pour le courage et l'héroïsme- Medal of Honor for Courage and Heroism

Excellent! Tu es magnifique- Excellent! You look fantastic (actually it's beautiful but Mug's a dude)

Cet idiot Cuphead- This idiot Cuphead

Bonne chance- Good luck

Bonsoir Caffe, comment vas-tu- Good Evening Caffe, how are you

Merci beaucoup- Thank you very much

* * *

Japanese Terms

Kon'nichiwa Porushe, konbanwa- Good Evening Porsha, how are you

Maguman wa satan to tatakau tsumoridesu ka? Dōshite?- Mugman is going up against Satan? Why?

Soshite, ano damukingudaisu wa tada issho ni asonde iru nodesu ka- And that damned King Dice is Just playing with them

* * *

Note: _I know, I got them from Google Translate (DON'T JUDGE ME!)_


End file.
